Pokemon Spark
by Doodling Shadows
Summary: Sometimes, being thrust into a new world is awesome, but sometimes it's scary. This is especially true for the Pokémon world. Had anyone told me that my fantasies of living in that world would cause our boat to crash in the middle of the ocean, and for this to happen, I might have called them crazy—a lunatic. Except, y'know, I'm here telling you my story from the body of a shinx.
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

The scenery flew by as a little pokemon soared over treetops, an ocean, a desert, a volcano, a wide plain, and snow. Before one could speak to the god of pokemon, they had to experience all the biomes, and this archepelago was perfect for just that. Some even said this place was closest to Him.

Finished, the little pink pokemon shot into the sky, towards a small ripple-like disturbance in the air. With a pop, it entered the Alpha Pokemon's realm, slowing under the higher air pressure. Panting with the exhaustion of traversing dimensions, it glided to a stone alter. In the center, a grave look on his face, stood a majestic pokemon.

"Arceus, sir!" the mew cried out. "They come closer every day. Before we know it, they will be on our shores, spreading the disease known as fear!"

With its front foot, it paused the New Species Pokemon.

"Calm, my dear mew. I am well aware of this. Will you please look into the pool beside me?"

Flying itself over to the gigantic crystal pool, mew gazed into its watery depths. A small "Oh..." fell from its lips and it turned back to the Pokemon of creation.

"You see, my dear mew, I _have_ prepared for this soon-to-come catastrophe."

Eyes wide, mew looked back into the seeing pool, but all that reflected in it was its own furry pink face.


	2. 1- Wake Up and Smell the Sitrus Berries

**~Wake Up and Smell the Sitrus Berries~ Chapter One**

A sharp, bittersweet taste invaded my nostrils, and I sat up with a jolt. And then I promptly fell down in a clumsy heap.

Everything felt weird and strangely alien. First off was my sight; colors popped out at me in vibrant colors, and my field vision seemed to stretch sideways to include objects I would not normally see. Second off, instead of two points of contact with the floor, I had four, and as I looked down, I noticed the stark blue fur on my chest. Behind me, a black tail waved, tipped with a yellow star.

Panicked, I scrambled on my four unfamiliar legs and plopped onto a tiled floor. As I had not noticed before, I stood alone in a white room. Computers whizzed around me, hurting my eardrums, and metal tables and desks loomed high above me, bright and scary. Panting with fear I curled in on myself, watching the objects with wide eyes.

My eyes caught something moving, and honed in on it right away. On a shiny surface, a blue-and-black lion cub stared back at me, ears flat, lips curled back in fear.

A memory, hazy, drummed the back of my head.

_Waves pounded the sides of the S.S. Gabby, nearly tipping it over. Below deck I curled under a blanket, fighting back the urge to vomit. Above me, I could hear my mother's bubbly screams as she was washed overboard into the foamy, vengent waters. I trembled, wanting to help, but also imprisoned with fear. _

_I knew this trip was a bad idea! No person could survive a two month sea voyage without _something _going wrong!_

_To calm myself down, and push back tears, I imagined a yellow mouse with a lightning bolt tail—Pikachu—the mascot of the Pokémon franchise. Next came fuzzy pictures of other_ _Pokémon, namely a squirtle, a charmander, and a bulbasaur, along with other starters. Following, my favorite Pokémon, a flygon, joined in on the fun. Zipping through the ocean air, the flygon carried the four original 'starters' on his back. _

_Another scream pierced my ears, another wave crashed against the boat. Vertigo overcame me as the boat completely tipped over and I fell on the ceiling. _

_A shadow loomed over the Pokémon in the form of a honchkrow, beating its massive black wings. _

_Water began to fill the small cabin. _

_Cackling, the dark bird slammed into the five, causing them to fall into the icy waters. _

_Concentration broken, I struggled through the blankets curled around me and swam as the boat filled itself with salt water at an alarming rate. Tears ran down my face as I bobbed in the water. Tears for my family, no matter how pushy they were, and tears for my own life that was about to be tapped out like a water pipe in the summer. _

_A faint light appeared in the back of my mind as I finally ceded myself to the water. A majestic Pokémon greeted me, a golden spiked ring clasped around its bulging stomach. _

_Arceus. _

_That was all I remembered before darkness enveloped me. _

Breathing heavily, fur spiked, I stood on four wobbly legs. Yes, that's it. Arceus must have brought me here and turned me into a shinx, but why was the question. Although I struggled to grasp this reasoning, I couldn't find any other explanation why me, an insignificant boy by the name of Charlie, a normal human, would still be alive—in the world of Pokémon. Unless this was all an afterlife dream. But then why would everything be so lifelike?

Still pondering over my situation, I did not hear the click of a lock, or the swinging of a door for that matter. I hardly noticed when a man sidled up behind me-that was, until he spoke.

"Sphinx! What are ze doing out of ze pokeball?" A foreign accent startled me and my ears out of their stupor after the harsh humming of the computers. Large, bulky hands snatched me up into their embrace, and my entire newfound body tensed.

Seconds passed before I regain my senses. A growl rumbled deep in my throat as a 'let me down or I'll bite your hand off' warning, but no matter how I struggled otherwise, I could not escape from his heavy-handed grasp. With a hiss, I bit down on the rough texture of his skin.

Violently tossing me away from his body, the man cradled his hand, making sure blood had not been drawn. As for me? I was thrown on the lab table, spitting and hissing like a feral cat who had just been violated (where were the amendments of the Pokémon Constitution when you needed them?).

Pokémon instincts may have taken over, but now that the high was over, I curled into as small of a ball as I could, ears flat against my skull.

"Ouch! Zey did not warn me of this! A feral sphinx, in my laboratory! What bad luck!" Mumbling under his breath, the man took wise precaution, keeping at least two feet between us as he skimmed past all the machinery to a couple round balls decorated in red, white, and black with a white button (obviously pokeballs, duh). "What is ze trainers going to think?! I better not have gotten a whole horde of feral Pokémon!"

Snatching the two pokeballs with one hand (the other hidden in his coat pocket), the man watched me with a suspicious eye.

Great... I had already been dubbed the trouble Pokémon on the first day of my supposedly new life.

Now that I got a good look at the man... No offense, but he was not the prettiest tool in the shed. An afro mop of brown hair adorned his muscular face, and although he looked clearly of french (or was it Kalos in this world?) descent, his lips were fat, and his body tan and packed with muscles. If I had seen this guy on the streets in casual wear, I would have assumed that he was a professional boxer, or even wrestler, but not a professional Pokémon professor.

Pressing the small button on each pokeball, the man released two Pokémon with flashes of bright light. Within seconds, a budew and a ponyta stood on the tiled floor. The flaming horse pranced nervously, eyes darting as it looked around the room; opposite of the ponyta, the budew sat poised, as though waiting for paparazzi to pop out and take pictures.

Relaxing into a more open position, I watched the three with a hooded gaze. The budew straight away pissed me off, and the ponyta slightly annoyed me with its nervous jig.

"Hey," I whispered to the fire pony, opting for conversation with the more inviting Pokémon. Out of the corner of my eye, I kept watch on the professor. "My name's Charlie. What's yours?"

"M-me?" the ponyta stuttered, and I nodded my head. "I d-don't have a name—c-can't get one until my t-trainer n-names me."

"Then will you at least cut out the dance?" I watched as the professor nodded his head in approval at the two Pokémon before walking to the other end of the room.

"W-why?" He slowly danced himself to a halt, but his eyes only continued to skitter around the room.

I frowned. "Because it's bugging the hell out of me. I don't need to follow your nervous legs when I already have a headache."

"Then just close your eyes, kitty cat." A new voice joined in the whispering, prissy and rude.

With a death glare that could probably freeze an emboar (in my opinion—I had a pretty good one going on when I was a human), I focused my gaze on the budew, who still sat poised, eyes closed. Well that just ruined the effect. Sure, the _ponyta_ jumped, but I wasn't aiming it at him.

Letting out a warning growl to the grass Pokémon, I turned my head away from both of them, resting it on my newly found paws. While I still felt clumsy in my new body, I was getting better. Sighing, I closed my eyes and perked my ears, which were greeted with silence.

"By the way, I'm not turning away because I'm following your advice," I murmured just loud enough for the both of them to hear. "I'm turning away because I don't want to look at your ugly mug, sorry excuse for a rose bud."

"Oooh, boy, am I _scared_."

Resisting the urge to jump down and claw the budew, I tried to grasp onto _anything_ else. Memories flooded into my mind, one after the other, taunting and depressing. First came my family, then my friends, then my _best_ friend in the entire world, Halo, my black-and-white labrador mix. Tears beaded in my eyes, and with a supressed sniffle, I wiped them away with one blue paw. A mockingly quiet laugh echoed behind me.

First day, check and listed. Dubbed feral, rude, and a crybaby. What a great way to start this day. More tears flowed down my cheeks, and this time, I didn't try to hide them.

It was time for me to wake up and smell the sitrus berries; this life probably wouldn't be all sunshine and rainbows.

It was then that another set of hands, these soft and child-like, scooped me up. Startled for the second time today I opened my eyes, ready to claw someone's throat out. Only to look into two round orbs of honey brown framed by locks of caramel brown hair, topped by a white and black beanie like a chocolate and licorice sundae. A young boy held me gently in his arms, soft fingers brushing through my new blue-and-black underbelly fur.

A purr rippled out of my throat, and I instinctively cuddled into the person's chest, anger dissipating like a puff of hot wind.

"Hey there, buddy," he cooed in a soothing voice, mopping up my tears with the cuff of his sweater. "It's okay, it's okay. Why don't you come with me and escape these mean Pokémon."

Oh, even the boy though I was weak. Heaving a sigh, I didn't even try to grow angry. I felt washed out and left to dry. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep in the boy's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I am aware I have fallen short on many of my other stories, but those only fell through because of one thing: lack of planning. This time, I am taking a buttload of extra time to plot as thoroughly as I am capable of so that that doesn't happen.**

**For a while this idea has stewed in my mind, first bubbling up as a PMD story, and then simmering down and morphing into this. I am actually very proud of the setting I have come up with (which will soon be revealed), and I hope anyone who is reading this will like it, too. **

**I hope you buckle yourselves up and stick with me through the rollercoaster of a story this will develop into, my dear readers. **

**Reviews and constructive criticism are very appreciated!**

_**Happy Writing!~**_

**__-*Doodling Shadows_**


	3. 2- Shoji Isles and the Shinx

**~Shōji Isles and the Shinx~ Chapter Two**

Kyle gazed down at the small shinx with a smile. He seemed so cute and peaceful, unlike the budew and ponyta behind them. The professor watched the bundle in his arms with a clear look of suspicion, his eyes hooded but alert.

With a frown, Kyle picked up the shrunken pokeball that lay discarded on the lab table and pocketed it. Without the shinx's permission, he wouldn't dare force him into the capture device. And besides, the Flash Pokémon seemed comfortable enough in his arms. The budew behind them muttered a phrase in Pokémon, and Kyle was sure that it wasn't anything pleasant. Even the shinx's ears twitched and folded back.

Sighing, he made his way to the professor by the computer. "So ze are the first one?" the man asked in an almost skeptical tone, eyeing the blue-and-black furred Pokémon. "And ze want to chose that feral_ thing_?"

Frown growing deeper with every word, Kyle listened to the professor as he ranted about the 'feral thing' and how the little shinx had supposedly lunged out at him from behind the door and mangled his arm-which only sported four tiny marks which were quickly fading. Not a single word that came out with his heavy accent convinced him of the shinx's _vile_ acts.

With an almost impossible-to-hear snort, Kyle replied: "I want the shinx, Professor Maple." _You were always to refer to your superiors with respect,_ _**especially**__ professors_. It was one of the many ridiculous rules his mother drilled into him. Maybe that was why he was so distant from her now that he finally got the chance to spread his wings at the age of twelve. Yes, twelve, not the original age of ten.

Sighing, the professor asked another question: "Have ze come up with a name?" When Kyle shook his head no, Professor Maple shook his own head and selected the 'undecided' button on the computer. "When ze do, make sure ze sign _it_ up at the local Pokémon center." Scanning a card taken from a side drawer, he headed back to the boy.

"Here ze go, one Pokémon license, new and pristine. If ze lose it, contact me right away-"-he tapped the bar code on the backside of the card-"-the Pokémon center can cancel it and reissue one on the spot with my permission. Every trainer card has a special bar code. Essentially it is your personal ID, so you must have it to travel from one island to the next. In the wrong hands, it can be a very dangerous tool."

_Oh, that's right!_ They lived on a pretty big archipelago, called the Shōji Isles. There were numerous islands, some only consisting of a port and a Pokémon center, intended to be rest stops. Many islands were natural reserves though, so to get through, you had to be a trainer—and becoming one was hard.

First we had to learn every Pokémon protection rule by heart, take multiple quizzes, sign a document to never intentionally harm or kill a Pokémon, and go through several more tests to make extra sure of the decision to make you a trainer. If you didn't become a trainer, you could also become a breeder, professor assistant, wildlife ranger, police officer, archeologist, and Pokémon nurse among many others (although a trainer was considered the best profession).

Plus, you had to choose your Pokémon carefully—only three Pokémon per person was allowed, unless you are a breeder under the Pokémon Protection League. It might be a big archipelago, but there wasn't an infinite supply of Pokémon, and the numbers dwindled slowly every generation.

Thanking the professor, Kyle turned to exit the lab, but a rough hand halted his movement.

"Are ze sure of becoming a Pokémon trainer? Quite a dangerous profession, it is."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Omitting the honorific, Kyle scurried out of the room, bowing politely before closing the door with his free hand.

This left Professor Maple to look at the other two Pokémon, a smile unfurling on his face. "At least ze got the troublesome one out of ze way first." Scratching his head underneath his mass of dark hair, he shook his head once more and shuffled over to his computer.

Laughing quietly in relief, Kyle exited the lab in high spirits, taking a spin past his house to grab his backpack. Instead of lugging it around the town twice, he opted for leaving it at home until after choosing a Pokémon—it was on the way out anyway, so why not? He was too lazy, and it gave him more freedom to focus on the tiny one in his arms.

The shinx must have been only two-thirds of the species norm, making his ears look almost like elephant ears. His paws were awfully large, but who was he to judge? He had never seen many Pokémon up close, and pictures often botch proportions. Sighing as he reached his house, Kyle opened the door and carefully laid the shinx on the living room comfy chair to grab his navy blue messenger bag.

Hey, it only had to be slung over one shoulder, and it could carry plenty of stuff, so why not?

Suddenly, he heard a soft thump, similar to the sound of a stuffed bear hitting a wooden floor. Startled, he spun around to see the small shinx struggling on the floor, panting, eyes closed tight and fur puffed out. Rushing over, he tried to carefully wake him up-if not done carefully, the Pokémon could mistake real life for a dream and lash out without knowing what was what.

Humming a quiet lullaby, Kyle rubbed the shinx's spine until its eyes blinked open, dilated beyond measure. Letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, he picked up the tiny Pokémon with care, smoothing its fur to its normal volume.

Once Kyle made sure that the Pokémon was calm, he sat it down on the chair, crouching down to its level. Pulling out a pokeball he showed it to the Flash Pokémon, holding it out on his palm, fingers outstretched. Eyes hooded, it watched the pokeball with something, Kyle guessed, akin to disgust.

Maybe he didn't like the idea of a pokeball?

What Kyle did not know is that Charlie was very curious about what it would be like to live in a pokeball, but the thought of getting trapped in there at any time brought unpleasant thoughts to the front his mind.

Swishing his tail from side to side, the shinx gave off a low mrrrow. It sounded slightly feminine.

Oh, wait a second! He forgot to check the little shinx's gender. Gathering up the Pokémon in his arms, he moved its tail out of the way. Immediately he noticed that it—or, actually, _he_—tensed up completely. Embarrassed for taking such action, Kyle released him.

Ears flat, he curled in on himself, cheeks puffed out. A strangely human gesture for a shinx, Kyle noted.

Laughing, he plopped down on the wooden floor, watching the shinx. For a while, they both sat there, not moving a muscle until a _click_ resounded throughout the house, surprising both of them.

"Crap, it's mom," Kyle sighed quietly. Picking himself up off the floor, he tiptoed to the living room doorway, peering out with a smile. "Hey, mom! How are you?"

"Just peachy, Kyle. Busy as ever, and I've only got half-an-hour until my break is over with, so I'm just going to hop into the kitchen." After brushing him and his futile stalling attempts aside, she walked into the furnished room, stretching her arms high above her head and heaving a yawn.

The shinx yowled as a stray foot clamped down on his tail. Hissing, he scurried out from underneath her, charging into a lampside table and knocking over said lamp. With a stumble, he fell over accompanied by the crash of a the glass object hitting the wooden floor. Kyle ran over to his new partner's side, brushing away the glass with his foot.

Meanwhile his mother stood there, mouth agape like an idiot, staring at the blue-and-black creature in her living room.

"Kyle? Is _this_ your new partner?"

Tensing, Kyle turned to his mother. "Yes, mom. I picked him."

"_You are aware that I despise all cat-like Pokémon, correct?"_

"... Yes, mom."

"Then _why_ is it in my living room? No, first off, _why did you pick it_?"

Snatching up both his messenger bag (which lay discarded in his previous rush) and the shinx, he scurried out of the house.

"Get back here Kyle Louise Brimstone! Or you'll never hear the end of this!"

"Bye mom!"

With a soft thud, the front door closed and a silence that could suffocate a whale was all that could be heard as his mother fumed at her son's actions.

"Finally!" Kyle wiped a hand over his brow. Conflict with his mom always made him nervous. Checking the sharpedo watch on his right hand, he smiled. "Does lunch sound good to you?"


	4. 3- First Battle and Shocking Realization

**~First Battle Gives Shocking Realizations~ Chapter Three**

A brown, dead leaf wafted by on the breeze as we rested underneath a Pecha Berry tree outside of Granberry town after escaping Kyle's mother. Granberry was the town we had came from, and it was quite an expansive town, although not very modern. It reminded me of the starting town of a Pokemon game.

Well, actually, let me rephrase my first sentence. _I_ wasn't underneath the tree-I was in it. Munching on a Pecha berry (which I found to be surprisingly and satisfyingly sweet), I watched a flock of pidgey nearby as they pecked and scratched at the forest floor. For once, I wondered what it would be like to taste one. Did shinx even prey on other Pokemon? They have fangs, so I'd only assume that they also ate meat, and the only meat around here was the fellow Pokemon. But what kind of Pokemon would fit their diet best, I wondered.

Redirecting my attention before I actually leapt down on one of the unsuspecting birds, I focused on the boy underneath me. A half-eaten bento comprised of a simple rice and sandwich meal sat next to him as he rummaged through his messenger bag. Also scattered around him lay a _How to Bond and Battle with Your Pokemon_ guide, a map, a first aid kit, and a pair of boxers which I really did not need to see at this moment. Finally finding what he was looking for, the kid-or Kyle, his mother called him-pulled out a small diary-like book. Trying to see past the last few remaining leaves that warned of the soon-to-arrive winter, I ended up hopping from my high perch to get a good look at what he was scribbling down.

I landed considerably neater than I had before, when Kyle had laughed at me for not falling on all fours like a cat Pokemon should. Smirking with triumph, I padded over to the brunette boy, who seemed entranced by whatever he was scratching down. With curiosity, I peered over his lap, for his shoulder was way too high up for a small human-turned-Pokemon such as myself to reach.

_Day 1- 1:26 p.m._

_Just now beginning my journey with my new partner, a shinx_-

-apparently he was now my trainer now?-

-_who seems to be giving me all these mixed signals. __I still haven't decided what to call him. Maybe I'll let him decide by himself... He's angry about something, though. I wonder what. Does he not like me as a trainer? Sigh... __I hope I'll find her_ _soon._

Her? Who was 'her'?

A scrap of something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye as it fluttered to the earth. It was a picture of a girl. She had long, dark brown hair and dark green eyes-she looked a lot like Kyle's mother. Her arms dangled over a wooden fence as she leaned against it, a persian sitting next to her as both her eyes and face smile.

Pawing at the photo, I watched Kyle until he noticed my actions and snatched the plastic-like paper our from underneath me. He slid it back into its rightful place.

"That's my sister, Traci-she disappeared little over three years ago, only about six months after becoming a trainer," he explained quietly. "I'm not sure if she just cut contact with us or what... but she was the one to inspire me to travel. I miss her, and I'm sure that mom does too... and she's all the more strict because of it. She only hates cat Pokemon because of Molly, Traci's Persian." He sighed. "And I bet mom's crying right now."

Laying his brunette head against the rough bark of the Pecha Berry Tree, he heaved another long sigh. That was the most I had heard ever him say in the short time I'd known him, and it clearly exhausted him. Underneath his shady locks, I could detect the faintest of a shimmer on his cheeks. Tears.

Laying my ears back, I curled up next to him, feeling pity for his loss. If I could, I'd talk to him... if it wasn't for this cursed speech barrier.

Many moments passed without a sound, until something inexplicably annoying crossed our path.

"Hey, you-by the Pecha tree!" an obnoxious looking kid with startling yellow hair yelled at us after we had just begun to enjoy the sweet silence. "Yes you! Stop looking so depressed and come here! Let's battle!"

Kyle ignored him, only causing the boy to shout louder.

"You heard me! Get you and your wimpy shinx's asses over here!"

This startled him, who must have been surprised by the boy, who looked about ten years old, uttering a cuss word. Growling, I took insult at his use of wimpy, and nearly ran at the boy. Had it not been for the steadying hand on my back, I might have lunged at that obnoxious kid and scratched his face off here and now. Still growling, I watched Kyle's expression, which was now filled with seething anger.

"Okay," he said, then redirected his attention to me. "You want to battle?"

I hissed in confirmation.

"So now you're ready? I guess you just needed a little _encouragement_." Tossing a pokeball, he sent out a pikachu. (Original much?) "Growl, pikachu!"

(Oh, no name like Sparky or Pika to top the cliche cake?)

As the pikachu let out a confirming "pika!" (why couldn't I say my species' name? Stupid Pokemon logic) I looked to Kyle for directions. Seeing as there was none, I decided to act on my own.

Rushing towards the yellow mouse, I fixated him with another one of my glares, ears folded back until I got within jumping distance. Coiling my back legs, I pounced, teeth bared (Hey, I was getting used to my new body!). My jaws locked around one of its black tipped ears and it cried in shock as I began to twist around. It was then I made my mistake.

The leaf-littered floor was one of the worst places to land on, and my paws slid out from underneath me. With a surprised squeak, I released my target.

"Thunder shock, while in close range, pikachu!" the boy commanded.

Crap!

The bolts of energy slapped me with so much force that I collapsed where I stood, fur crackling with energy I did not know how to store. I screeched, both in anger and pain. Meanwhile, Kyle stared, caught off guard by my sudden attack.

Hissing, I got right back up. Sure, I was a little wobbly, but this was my first battle-as a Pokemon! Although I wasn't on the sidelines like I imagined, I felt like I could run a thousand miles. Or was it just the electricity? Probably just the electricity, but what did it matter?

"Tackle!"

Deciding 'why the heck not?' I ran towards the approaching Pokemon. We clashed, scratching at each other. Glaring at the pikachu, I slashed my claw against its red electric cheek and then we both retreated to our respective sides.

Kyle finally spoke up. "Run up to it and give it a leer," he said a little tentatively, unsure after I had taken full charge.

Nodding at his decision, I sprung into action without hesitation.

"Play nice!" the boy commanded smugly.

The electric mouse rose its hands up in the air with a smile, hopping from foot to foot. I slowed to a trot, intrigued. I haven't played the sixth generation games, so the move was new to me.

"Now tackle it, pikachu!"

Tense once again, I try to dodge, but pikachu aren't known as fast for nothing. It slammed me into the ground. With a gleam in its eye, it poked out its tiny red tongue mockingly. And then it _chuckled._

Anger flared in my stomach. Now I was _pissed_.

Teeth bared once again, I lunged before the pikachu could back off. I latched onto his ear once again, making it scream in pain. With a twist of my head, I slammed the electric Pokemon into the ground. Blood pooled on my tongue, and I opened my mouth in shock. I hopped away, unable to tear away from the pikachu's bloody ear as it sat there mewling in pain, cheeks wet.

Realization at what I had done slammed into me like a tidal wave. Ashamed, I returned to Kyle's side, head down. The boy across the field ran to his Pokemon, taking one close look before returning it.

"I forfeit," he whispered, eyes ablaze, before tossing a few gold coins from his jacket pocket and running back to Granberry town.

Cheeks hot, I ran back to the tree and climbed into its skeletal branches, facing away from Kyle.

Instead of trying to comfort me, he sat at the tree's base, palming the golden coins that the boy left lying on the ground. Good-I didn't need false words right now. But maybe just having my thoughts wasn't that awesome of a prospect either.

How was I going to know that I'd draw blood? It's not like I knew my own strength. Why did I even use bite anyway? Isn't that a level seventeen move, if I remember correctly? Why did I even grow that angry? Neither the pikachu nor its trainer annoyed me. Was I angry at myself, or Kyle, for churning out slow orders? None of my answers justified my actions.

These thoughts buzzed through my head like numerous wasps, ready to sting me with a hurtful answer.

Below me Kyle let out a long sigh, derailing my trail of thought. "Y'know," he began. "No one is perfect. Not even Traci." Oh, great, was he going to start up another story? "Her first night as a trainer... she called us and rambled about her first battle. About how it didn't happen like it should. She was really shaken up."

A long pause, and then another sigh. "I just don't want you to worry about it. We'll both get used to it... Probably."

As hard as it was to admit, his words did soothe me, if only slightly. But still I didn't climb down from the tree. Images of the Pokemon mascot's bloody ear haunted, mocked, and ridiculed me. Was every Pokemon battle going to be like this? Even I sustained some injuries, not to mention my back legs, which were starting to ache from my slip-up at the beginning of the battle. If this was only the first battle, I could receive much graver injuries against stronger opponents later on, and that would never match up with my picture of the Pokemon world.

_Well, you know what?_ I scolded myself. Nothing_ is as it is told to you. If I'm to get the answers I want, I'll just have to grit my teeth and bear it, no matter how long it takes. _

But not even my own words could settle me down, and I ended up staying awake through to the late hours, watching the stars up in their own world above. Kyle, probably also unsettled, toss and turned in his portable sleeping bag at the tree's base. The irritated slipping and sliding sounds of his body rubbing against the heated material grated against my ears, only further adding to my insomnia.

By the time the sun peaked above the horizon, I was as irritated as a hell-sling of beedrills and almost as poisonous.

**A/N:**

**I know this probably felt a little filler-of course we've all probably realized that Pokémon battles are bloody (if they were real), but Charlie, despite his snarkiness, is not an open minded person... Well, shinx now. Once he's set his mind on something, he'll defend his choice with tooth and claw. So, he has his mind set on a Pokémon world where if Pokémon die, it's due to natural causes not battles, and it took a battle in itself to convince him. This is a big moment for him, realizing this completely, so technically it might be filler-ish, but character-wise, it does a number on him. **

**Now, how this will effect him I'm not revealing, but it does-believe me. **

**Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated!**

**Happy Writing!~**

**_-*Doodling Shadows**


End file.
